


Something Sweet

by parasolghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolghost/pseuds/parasolghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an iwaoi pocky day fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> here is my soft shitty pocky day drabble. i love iwaoi and i also love pocky and oikawa is a poor pocky virgin. i hope you guys like it!

Today was an important day for Oikawa. He had been waiting for this day since last year and went through great labors to make sure he made the proper preparations for it. It was Oikawa's raison d’être--the moment of truth.

"Hi, Iwa-chan," Oikawa greeted Seijou's vice captain that morning in the clubroom, leaning against the locker with a stick of pocky dangling from his mouth.

"What do you want," Iwaizumi deadpanned, starting to take off his shirt.

Oikawa resisted the urge to look down at Iwaizumi's midriff. He was on a mission, after all (he ignored the drool building on the pocky stick). "Don't be rude, Iwa-chan--I don't have any ulterior motives."

Iwaizumi squinted at him for a second before slipping his shirt over his head. "That sounds like something someone with ulterior motives would say."

"No! I just wanted to remind you that it's very special day today!" Oikawa said. He felt the chocolate melting on his lips and elected to eat his pocky. He couldn't kiss Iwa-chan with chocolate smeared all over his lips.

Iwaizumi hummed thoughtfully as he pulled his volleyball jersey over his head. He turned to Oikawa with furrowed brows. "It's not your birthday," Iwaizumi said. "It's not my birthday."

"Nope," Oikawa said, sticking another stick of pocky his mouth and dangling it in what he hoped was a tantalizing way. "Try again."

"Takeru's birthday?" Iwaizumi added, straightening his jersey. Oikawa pouted, pushing the pocky into his mouth with irritated chewing sounds.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa scolded. Iwaizumi laughed at him, stealing a pocky stick from the packet from Oikawa's hand. Oikawa yelped in protest until he saw Iwaizumi put the stick between his lips. "Give me a hint," he said.

Oikawa's eyes widened. This moment was just too perfect to pass up. His lips curled into a coy smile as he leaned forward.

"Oh, is that pocky? I want some." Right before Oikawa could make his move, Iwaizumi turned his head. Hanamaki, who had just entered the classroom, took a big chomp of Iwaizumi's pocky stick. He smirked at Iwaizumi's surprised look and Oikawa's expression of total betrayal.

"Makki-chan, how could you!" Oikawa cried.

"Calm down, Oikawa, there's still more pocky left," Matsukawa said, stealing Oikawa's pocky and ignoring his protests.

"Issei, turn this way," Hanamaki said before leaning forward to take a bite right by Matsukawa's lips.

"Greedy," Matsukawa said, smirking.

"Disgusting," Oikawa grumbled, scrunching up his nose as he took out his last stick of pocky. Honestly, he couldn't do anything sweet when they were around.

"You're just jealous that you're still a pocky virgin," Hanamaki said, still chewing his snack.

"Is that a thing?" Iwaizumi mused, clearly unfazed by Hanamaki's pocky kiss.

"It is now," Matsukawa said, turning to his own locker. "Oikawa's a pocky virgin." Hanamaki snickered behind his hand and Oikawa huffed.

“Whatever—you guys never let me have anything,” Oikawa said, sticking his last stick of pocky in his mouth. He turned to leave in the wake of his defeat, pocky sticking out of his mouth.

“Hey, Oikawa, do you have any more?” Iwaizumi asked, closing his locker.

“This is my last one.” Just as Oikawa turned, Iwaizumi had crossed the distance between them leaning in so close that Oikawa found himself holding his breath. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as Iwaizumi reached up, breaking the pocky stick that Oikawa was holding between his teeth. Before Oikawa could register what was happening, he felt the faintest brush of Iwaizumi’s lips against his and Iwaizumi stepped back with an unusually mischievous look on his face and the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks.

“Thanks for the snack,” Iwaizumi said before walking around Oikawa, leaving him gaping in shock at thin air. Matsukawa let out a low whistle and Hanamaki made a grossed out face.

“Disgusting,” Hanamaki echoed. “Oikawa just lost his pocky virginity in front of us.”

Matsukawa wiped a dramatic tear from his eye. “They grow up so fast.”

 “W-wait—“ Oikawa stammered feebly, whipping around to open the door. “ _Iwa-chan!?_ ” He darted out of the clubroom, chasing after the sounds of Iwaizumi laughing at him in the distance.


End file.
